High Temperature Superconductors (HTS) have gained tremendous importance for their ability to provide improved current leads, improved transmission lines, improved magnetic windings, as well as uses in numerous other electrical conductor applications. One technique for fabricating a superconducting wire or tape is to deposit a superconducting film on a biaxially textured metallic substrate. The deposition of the superconducting layer on a biaxially textured metallic substrate can lead to the formation of textured superconducting layers that have improved superconducting properties. Although the currently utilized biaxially textured metallic substrates exhibit numerous advantageous properties, there is currently a need for continued improvements (such as improved mechanical and magnetic properties) of the biaxially textured substrates.